More to Expect
by B0unty Hunter
Summary: What if the reason Yaya called everyone "-chi" at the end was more meaningful than what everyone expected?


**I hate Yaya with passion so this was one of the more difficult ones but the stupid plot bunny gave me a carrot and I couldn't help but take it. I love carrots, you see. Enjoy. Munch Munch**

Yaya was the bubbly cheery girl that everyone at least somewhat liked. She was friendly, almost never held grudges for more than a day, and was just like a small child. Maybe a little selfish time to time but perfectly friendly.

There was, however one slight mystery that revolved around this ecstatic girl. Well, it wasn't really a BIG mystery or anything.

"Hey, Yaya-chan, why do you put '-chi' at the end?" Amu asked one sunny day. Yaya paused for a second giving her a curious look.

"Because Yaya thinks it's more cute and babyish," Yaya promptly answered. Yaya thought that everyone knew that. Amu nodded, accepting this. It sounded like Yaya after all.

But after Amu left, Yaya gave a rather not-like-Yaya frown.

* * *

"I want to grow up now!" the four year old pouted, stomping her foot in the process.

"Now, why is that?" her parents asked, slightly tired of the same conversation. "Being a child is so _nice_!"

"Well, it goddamn isn't!" she yelled. Her parents' mouth widened. Little Yaya Yuiki rolled her eyes in a very teenage manner and stormed out the door.

"Already teen age rebellion?" she heard one of her parents say. Yaya shrugged and walked across the street. It was then when she suddenly came across a small bunny who was panting miserably.

Now, Yaya, being accustomed to the neighborhood knew very well it wasn't exactly common to walk out the front door to see a rabbit in the middle of the road. She had convinced herself that she was simply too old for frilly, pink, and cute things and was about to walk to the vet which seemed to be the 'grown up' thing to do. But as she turned, the rabbit blinked helplessly into her large, innocent ones. It stole her heart.

Being 4 and still carefree, she knew absolutely nothing about rabies and had no trouble scooping the rabbit up and gave it a scratch on the head which the rabbit, probably because of its utter tiredness made no objection. Yaya however wasn't aware of this and took this as "first love". As she was inspecting it for any injuries she suddenly saw a small blue collar. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I think that's a 'C'..er..is that a 'b' or a 'n'? Maybe that's a 'q'..." Simply put, Yaya was under the one percent of illiterate if the government didn't count spelling out letters.

"You know what?" Yaya informed the rabbit after about a minute of guessing, "My brain hurts. Your name is Chi because I said so. And I'm an adult!" With a grin she brought it home, much of her parents dismay. ("Rabies!")

"You're taking care of it," they said sharply after an immediate trip to a nearby vet and clearing that the rabbit, thankfully, had no signs of rabies or sickness.

"Of course! I'm an adult!" Yaya said with a little "humph!" at the end. She could already see her adult self carrying Chi with her imaginary friends admiring it.

But things...didn't go as well as planned.

"Come on Chi!" Yaya shouted to her rabbit who was hopping happily along her in the living room. Yaya had been feeling extra proud of herself. It had been about two years since the adoption and she had gotten the hand of caring for the rabbit long ago and was thick as thieves with Chi.

But it had been that fateful day when she had opened the door briefly to get the mail when Chi gave a immediate, quick bolt, a bolt to freedom.

"CHI! Come back!" Yaya yelled. It didn't listen.

But to the rabbit, it was also the opportunity to get away from its annoying master.

Only that a crashing truck interrupted the flight. Just like that.

Her parents was with her all times as she was crying and babbling. What was it? Oh, something about betrayal. Such a big word.

"Betrayal is kinda harsh, sweetheart. It was probably its instinct!" Didn't help.

It took about a month before Yaya would stop bursting in tears and she finally was able to look back upon the events.

But all she saw was her parents' love and warmth. Something she wished would stay with her forever. She didn't want to grow up.

As she reluctantly grew older and made (real) friends, she realized she should express a bit more childish honorifics for "-tan" was seriously overrated. The bunny that came from the sky popped in her a head. Chi.

It was fitting. Chi sounded childish and was cute and fun to hang around with, much like her friends. They were friendly.

But betrayal, no matter how "ugly" that may sound, wasn't a word that Yaya was unfamiliar with. Some friendships weren't meant to last.

* * *

Okaaay, I made it darker than I wanted it to..but she had such a annoying personality that I had to make her at least a bit more "human-like"..ugh. Do check out my soon to be published story that should be up later today. Tell me any mistakes I made (hell, I'm doing this early in the morning so I'm prone to make many) and of course your opinions!

I think I'll just drop dead if my plot bunny gives me any more of "2 AM carrots"

I know I put this as Drama/angst but it's because I couldn't think of a better genre. I believe angst is dread..and we're talking about a child here not...teenage. It wasn't exactly a Tragedy since it's not like Yaya dies or anything..If you think of a better genre..suggest away (PM or review)


End file.
